Remorse between the worlds
by houseghost
Summary: Zwischen Leben und Tod wird Severus Snape dazu genötigt, Stationen seines Lebens zu betrachten. Was wäre, wenn er eine zweite Chance bekäme? Beginnt mit einer Anspielung auf Harrys Gespräch mit Dumbledore zum Ende der Heiligtümer des Todes.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, ihr habt mich noch einmal für etwas Neues weichgeklopft ;)

xxx

Remorse between the worlds

Kapitel 1

Die Dunkelheit vor seinen Augen verschwamm langsam zu einem gleißenden Licht. Auch die qualvollen Schmerzen, die Naginis Gift in seinem Körper ausgelöst hatten, gingen spürbar zurück.

Träge öffnete er die Lider und blinzelte in nichts als weißen, endlos leeren Raum hinein.

Großartig!

Nicht gerade seine Lieblingsfarbe, aber dennoch eine kleine Verbesserung.

„Ah, Severus", sprach plötzlich eine Stimme - eine Stimme, die er als Dumbledores erkannte.

„Wo bin ich?", fragte er hustend, während er sich aufsetzte. In dem Zustand, in dem er sich befand, gab es keinen Grund für vorgetäuschte Freundlichkeit, denn immerhin war er gerade eben erst von Voldemort zum Tode verurteilt worden.

Noch immer war ihm schleierhaft, wie das geschehen konnte, da war Dumbledores Gegenwart so ziemlich das Letzte, was er jetzt um sich haben wollte. In den vergangenen Jahren hatte er viel zu erdulden gehabt; die Umstände, die sie zur Zusammenarbeit gebracht hatten, waren nicht gerade erfreulich gewesen.

Dumbledore machte unbeeindruckt von allem einen Schritt auf ihn zu und Snape sah zum ersten Mal wieder, seitdem er den Todesfluch ausgesprochen hatte, in sein faltiges, sanft lächelndes Gesicht.

Als noch immer keine Antwort kam, blinzelte Snape, ohne dass sich eine Verbesserung einstellte. Er straffte seine Haltung und blickte starr in die kristallklaren Augen seines früheren Mentors.

„Du liegst im Sterben", sagte dieser langsam.

Snape schnaubte unliebsam. „Das wäre nicht das erste Mal, nicht wahr?"

Das Gesicht des alten Mannes blieb trotz Snapes Sarkasmus unverändert sanft. Dann streckte er ihm plötzlich seinen Arm entgegen.

„Nimm meine Hand, Severus. Wir müssen reden."

Snape legte abschätzig den Kopf schief. „Ich möchte nicht mit Ihnen reden, Albus."

Dumbledore nickte gelassen. „Das hatte ich erwartet. Aber du hast keine andere Wahl."

Grummelnd griff Snape zu und ließ sich von ihm auf die Beine helfen.

„Hast du noch Schmerzen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht der Rede wert. Sie lassen beständig nach."

„Gut."

Damit verschränkte er die Hände hinter dem Rücken, drehte sich um und setzte sich in Bewegung, ohne den dunklen Zauberer zu seinen Füßen weiter zu beachten.

„Wo gehen Sie hin?", fragte Snape verärgert, während er sich abmühte, seine wackeligen Knie am Zittern zu hindern.

„Keine Fragen, Severus. Folge mir einfach."

Er stieß ein dumpfes Grollen aus. „Wie immer."


	2. Chapter 2

Remorse between the worlds

Kapitel 2

Nachdem sie eine Weile stillschweigend nebeneinander hergewandert waren, erreichten sie inmitten der endlosen Weite eine Parkbank.

„Ist es nicht wunderbar hier?", fragte Dumbledore vollkommen unvermittelt. Schon ließ er sich darauf nieder.

Snape beobachtete ihn kritisch und hob eine seiner Brauen. „Ich wüsste nicht, warum das so sein sollte. Mal abgesehen von der Stille gibt es doch nichts hier. Außer vielleicht diesem abscheulichen Licht … Außerdem habe ich Schwierigkeiten, meine eigenen Füße zu erkennen, geschweige denn, zu sehen, wohin ich laufe."

Dumbledore ignorierte sein Murren schlichtweg und deutete mit dem Blick neben sich auf die Sitzfläche. „Setz dich zu mir, Severus."

Der Ton in seiner Stimme ließ kaum einen Raum für Diskussionen übrig. Snape tat wie geheißen, der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht aber sah alles andere als begeistert aus.

Mit einem wie üblich sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen blickte sich der frühere Schulleiter um. „Du musst schon die Augen öffnen, Severus, wenn du es sehen willst", sagte er belehrend.

Snape schnaubte leise und einige seiner langen, ungepflegten Haarsträhnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht. „_Was_ sehen, Albus?"

„Dein Zuhause, Hogwarts."

Irritiert zog er die Brauen zusammen. „Was?"

Dumbledore nickte. „Es liegt unmittelbar vor dir, in all seiner Pracht." Er senkte den Blick und lugte seinen ehemaligen Schüler eindringlich über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an. „Sag bloß, du erinnerst dich nicht mehr an den Tag, an dem du hierher kamst?"

Einen Moment lang sah Snape so aus, als würde er abwägen, ob der alte Mann nun vollends den Verstand verloren hätte. Doch dann besann er sich eines Besseren. Er kannte Dumbledore. Und auch dann, wenn dieser hin und wieder dazu tendierte, sich in seinem Eifer auf der Suche nach dem größeren Wohl etwas zu übernehmen, so hatte er sich nie einen bösen Scherz mit Snape erlaubt.

„Und wie soll ich das anstellen?", fragte er durch seine eng aufeinander gepressten Kiefer hindurch. Es war klar, dass ihm die Situation keineswegs behagte.

„Benutze deinen Kopf, Severus", antwortete er ernst, „dann wirst du es sehen."

Snape war verunsichert. Er wusste, dass er ein kluger Mann war. Aber das hier, das ging zu weit für ihn. Er wollte das nicht. Er hatte es satt, sich maßregeln zu lassen und Stück für Stück die Schlinge um seinen Hals enger zu ziehen, bis ihm die Bürden, die auf seinen Schultern lasteten, die Luft abschnürten.

„Wo bin ich hier, Albus?", fing er noch einmal von vorne an. Als keine Antwort kam, versuchte er es erneut, diesmal etwas energischer. „Könnten Sie nicht wenigstens einmal eine Antwort auf meine Frage geben, ohne mich dabei wie einen Schwächling aussehen zu lassen, der in Ihrem glorreichen Schatten steht?"

Dumbledore sah ihn scharf an. „Du wirst tun müssen, was man dir sagt, Severus, ob es dir nun gefällt oder nicht. Man hat nicht umsonst mich geschickt, um dich auf deiner Reise zwischen den Welten zu begleiten."

Das Gesicht des dunklen Zauberers wurde bleich. „Heißt das tatsächlich, ich liege im Sterben?"

Er nickte. „Das heißt es."

Snape schluckte schwer. „Aber … warum bin ich dann hier? Warum ist es nicht einfach vorbei?"

Dumbledores Gesicht verzog sich zu einer schmerzvollen Grimasse. Es war nicht schwer, zu erkennen, dass ihn der Fall bewegte. „Dachtest du, es würde so einfach werden? Dachtest du, es kommt ein kurzer Schmerz und dann ist alles vorbei?"

Er schüttelte abgeschlagen den Kopf. „Woher sollte ich das wissen? Wie oft habe ich dem Tod ins Auge geblickt, Albus? Sie wissen es! Aber das hier … es ist so seltsam, dass es alles übersteigt."

„In der Tat", murmelte Dumbledore verbissen. „Und es ist erst der Anfang."

„Was soll das nun wieder heißen?", fragte Snape schnippisch.

„Du hast deinen Weg selbst gewählt, als du ein Todesser wurdest. Und jetzt bist du hier, um dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen zu werden."


	3. Preacher of the night

Hinweis: Das Kapitel bietet Einblicke auf die Szenerie in der Heulenden Hütte. Es ist aus einer anderen Sichtweise geschrieben als die vorigen. Keine Beschönigung. Daher bitte nur lesen, wenn ihr damit klarkommt.

xxx

Preacher of the night, pray for the light.

Teacher of the day, make me pay...

xxx houseghost xxx

Remorse between the worlds

Kapitel 3

Preacher of the night

Wenn Voldemort Parsel spricht, hallt das Zischeln seiner Schlangenzunge auf ewig in deinem Gedächtnis nach. Zumindest hat Harry das immer behauptet.

Jetzt weiß ich, dass er Recht hatte. Doch was noch viel schlimmer ist, sind die gurgelnden Geräusche, die aus Snape hervor dringen, während er verzweifelt versucht, seine Lungen mit Luft zu füllen. Das Gesicht fahl wie Asche sackt er zu Boden.

Ich stecke, ebenso wie Harry, meine Faust in den Mund, um einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken, der unsere Position verraten könnte, denn obwohl ich Snape nie gemocht habe, scheint mir die Art und Weise, wie er sterben soll, grausam zu sein. Er war mein Professor, daher kann ich nicht glauben, dass das wirklich geschieht. Doch alles in allem ist es sowieso fraglich, ob mir je ein derart widersprüchlicher Mensch wie er begegnet ist.

Entsetzt starre ich zu ihm hinüber. Im nächsten Moment ist Voldemort mit Nagini verschwunden.

Zurück bleibt Snape, beinahe leblos. Und wir.

Harry sieht mich an. Doch auch ich weiß nicht weiter. Ron schon gar nicht.

_Snape._

Aus den Augenwinkeln erhasche ich einen Blick auf ihn. Er möchte zu seinem Zauberstab gelangen, der ihm aus der Hand geglitten ist, doch es sieht so aus, als würde er ihm nicht länger gehorchen. Vielleicht ist er auch einfach zu schwach, um es mit Magie zu versuchen.

Im Grunde genommen sind erst wenige Sekunden vergangen, seit wir mit ihm allein sind. In Wahrheit aber kommt es mir so vor, als wären es Stunden gewesen.

Ich muss blinzeln. Bruchteile eines Lebens vergehen; selbst gemessen an der Zeit, die wir mittlerweile hier ausharren, ein scheinbar unbedeutendes Ereignis.

Snape liegt mit dem Bauch voraus auf dem Boden und streckt den Arm von sich. Seine Hand zittert, sein blutverschmierter Unterkiefer klappert so bedrohlich, dass ich jeden Augenblick damit rechne, dass er sich die Zunge abbeißt.

Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen verrät ihn. Zuerst dachte ich, es ist Angst. Doch nun wird mir bewusst, dass etwas anderes dahintersteckt. Er ist erschüttert darüber, dass sein Plan nicht aufgegangen ist.

Einen Moment lang weiß ich nicht, was ich tun soll. Meine Aufgabe ist es schließlich, Harry zu schützen, denn von ihm hängt alles ab. Kann ich es da wirklich verantworten, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen, um einem sterbenden Todesser zu helfen?

Der Gedanke ist grausam. Aber irgendwie, wenn man miteinbezieht, unter welchen Umständen wir uns hier eingefunden haben, auch berechtigt. Das Leben vieler Menschen hängt von unserem Unterfangen ab, Voldemort zu zerstören. Außerdem haben wir im Laufe des Krieges alle unsere Erfahrungen gemacht.

Dobby ist gestorben. Genauso wie etliche andere. Harry erleidet seit Jahren Schmerzen, sobald irgendetwas mit Voldemort nicht stimmt. Ron ist auf der Flucht beim Apparieren einmal ziemlich übel zersplittert. Ich wurde gefoltert.

Und dennoch kann ich mich nicht vor dem verschließen, was sich unweit zu meinen Füßen abspielt.

Er kämpft. Was ich davon halten soll, weiß ich nicht, das Raspeln und Gurgeln seiner Atmung ist so verstörend, dass ich nicht klar denken kann.

Er leidet.

Wie ich mich dabei fühle? Elend.

Ob er überhaupt ahnt, dass wir hier sind? Vermutlich nicht.

Seine Finger strecken sich über den abgewetzten Holzdielen aus und wollen den Zauberstab greifen, doch noch immer ist er zu weit von ihm entfernt. Ein Ruckeln fährt durch seinen Körper, dann stützt er sich mit der anderen Hand auf dem Boden ab und schiebt sich vorwärts.

Weit kommt er nicht. Sein Kopf knallt in den Staub. Dann kehrt Ruhe ein.

Endlich wagen wir es, unsere Fäuste zu senken. Mir tut alles weh, so verkrampft habe ich in unserer Deckung ausgeharrt. Vielleicht kommt es mir auch nur so vor. Jedenfalls sieht der Abdruck meiner Zähne auf der Hand böse aus. Erst jetzt schmecke ich das Blut, das in meinem Mund ist.

Harry ringt nach Luft. „Wir müssen zu ihm ... Vielleicht – vielleicht lebt er ja noch ..."

Gefangen zwischen Panik und Schock nicke ich. Zeitgleich höre ich Ron hinter mir aufstöhnen.

Wir sind fertig. Mit den Nerven, mit den grausamen Geschehnissen um uns herum. Mit allem.


	4. Die Geburt des Severus Snape

Remorse between the worlds

Kapitel 4

Die Geburt des Severus Snape

„Gib mir meinen Zauberstab, Tobias."

Die Worte, die so kläglich über die bebenden Lippen der gebärenden Frau kamen, fanden kaum Gehör.

„Bitte."

Der Mann zu ihrer Rechten reckte den Kopf in die Höhe und versteifte sich. „Wozu?"

„Wegen der Schmerzen", wimmerte sie leise, in dem Bewusstsein, dass eine weitere Wehe bevorstand.

Er schnaubte unbeeindruckt. „Du bist mit dem Ding genauso unfähig, etwas zu bewirken, wie du es ohne ihn bist."

Sie konnte nicht darauf eingehen. Stattdessen schrie sie auf. Schweiß perlte auf ihrer blassen Stirn.

Dann, als die Wehe vorüber war, sah sie ihn mit ihren dunklen Augen an. „Willst du mich lieber sterben lassen?"

Einen Moment wurde es still im Wohnzimmer. Lediglich ihr aufgewühlter Atem war noch zu hören.

„Was für einen Unterschied macht das schon?"

Ungläubig starrte ihn an. „Aber … es ist dein Kind!"

Ein Ausdruck des Schmerzes legte sich über sein zerfurchtes Gesicht. „Wer weiß. Vielleicht treibst du dich ja noch mit anderen herum, während ich arbeite."

Was er sagte, klang kalt und unmenschlich. Gefangen zwischen Wut und Unverständnis rang sie nach Luft.

Eine neue Wehe bahnte sich an. Vermutlich wagte sie es deshalb, ihm zu widersprechen, solange sie noch die Kraft dazu hatte. „Hättest du eine Arbeit, könnten wir uns einen Arzt leisten ..."

Weiter kam sie nicht. Wutentbrannt beugte er sich über sie, die dürren Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Was ist jetzt mit deiner Magie? Wozu bist du eine Hexe, wenn du nicht einmal die nötigsten Dinge herbeischaffen kannst?"

Ihr von ungepflegten schwarzen Haaren umrahmtes Gesicht lief dunkelrot an. Mit letzter Kraft vergrub sie die Finger in der Lehne des schäbigen Sessels und presste. Ein weiterer, schier endloser Schrei folgte. Dann war es vollbracht.

Das Ende der Geburt war nach dem stundenlangen Kampf eine Erleichterung. Notdürftig band er die Nabelschnur ab und trennte Mutter und Kind voneinander.

„Es ist ein Junge", sagte er matt.

Ein Blitzen legte sich über ihre müden Augen, doch um sich auszuruhen blieb ihr keine Zeit.

Tobias nahm das Baby und drückte es ihr in die Arme, ohne es näher zu betrachten. „Ein weiterer Bastard in dieser gottlosen Welt."

Damit machte er kehrt und verschwand zur Tür hinaus.

xxx

Snape hockte in sich zusammengesunken auf den Knien und starrte auf das verschwommene Bild, das sich vor ihm im Denkarium abzeichnete, als er sich davon loslöste.

„Und? Hast du es dir so vorgestellt?"

Dumbledores Stimme hatte etwas Ernstes. Und dennoch wirkte sie fürsorglich.

Wie in Zeitlupe drehte er den Kopf nach hinten und sah seinem einstigen Schulleiter ins Gesicht.

„Es ist nicht leicht, die Wahrheit zu ertragen, nicht wahr?"

Er schluckte schwer. „Er wollte mich nie haben, Albus."

Der alte Mann nickte kaum merklich. Dann streckte er mit einem tiefen Seufzer seine Hand nach ihm aus und legte sie auf Snapes Schulter.

„Es gibt noch mehr."

Snape riss wie von Panik ergriffen die Augen auf. „Denken Sie nicht, dass das genug war, um mich zu demütigen?"

Dumbledore straffte seine Haltung. „Was willst du von mir hören, Severus? Du bist nicht hier, um Bedingungen zu stellen."

Er zuckte zusammen, die Mundwinkel bis zum Anschlag zurückgerollt.

„Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass du Schmerzen erdulden musst. Wieso bringst du es nicht einfach hinter dich?"

Irritiert schüttelte er den Kopf, wobei ihm etliche seiner schwarzen Strähnen vor die Augen fielen, um den gequälten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu verbergen. Doch trotz des Widerstands, der sich in seinem Inneren regte, fürchtete er sich davor, dass Dumbledore Recht hatte. Wenn er wollte, dass es ein Ende nahm, musste er sich der Wahrheit stellen.


	5. Entscheidungen

Remorse between the worlds

Kapitel 5

Entscheidungen

Die Perspektive, die Snape auf seinen eigenen sterbenden Körper hatte, wirkte surreal und verzerrt. Als er dann auch noch Potter und seine Freunde sah, die aus ihrem Versteck gekrochen kamen, um zu ihm zu gelangen, verbarg er aus lauter Verzweiflung den Kopf in seinen Händen.

„Es ist zu spät", murmelte er verloren. „Ich konnte ihm nicht sagen, was Sie mir aufgetragen haben."

Dumbledore klopfte ihm mit der Hand auf den Kopf wie einem Schuljungen. „Wir wissen nicht, was passieren wird, Severus."

Snape stöhnte auf. „Warum haben Sie mir nie erzählt, worum es ging, Albus?"

Der alte Mann seufzte tief und langanhaltend. Machte es jetzt noch einen Sinn, es ihm zu verheimlichen? Selbst wenn er zurückkehren würde, war Voldemort inzwischen dahintergekommen, was Harry im Schilde führte.

„Es waren Horkruxe", murmelte er leise. „Teile seiner Seele, die ihm zur Unsterblichkeit verhalfen."

Entsetzt sperrte er den Mund auf. „Horkruxe?"

„Ja."

„Aber … Warum haben Sie mir das vorenthalten. Ich hätte ..."

Dumbledore schüttelte warnend den Kopf und brachte ihn somit zum Schweigen. „Tom war immer gefährlich, Severus. Ganz besonders in den letzten Monaten, da ich nicht mehr bei euch war. Ich konnte kein Risiko eingehen."

„Sie haben mir nicht vertraut", spuckte Snape dazwischen und es klang zu Dumbledores Überraschung einfach nur enttäuscht.

„Es war keine Frage des Vertrauens. Es war eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme."

Snape riss den Kopf herum. Dann rappelte er sich hoch und kam auf die Beine. „Wozu?", fragte er angestrengt, während er sich mit den Händen durch die langen Strähnen fuhr, die ihm ins Gesicht hingen. „Der Dunkle Lord hat meine Barrieren nie durchbrochen."

„Nein, hat er nicht. Du warst gut, Severus. Beinahe erschreckend gut. Aber selbst das war keine Garantie dafür, dass er dich nicht eines Tages verdächtigen oder enttarnen würde."

Snapes Nasenflügel bebten vor Zorn. Mit eng an seine Seiten gepressten Armen stand er vor seinem langjährigen Weggefährten und starrte auf ihn hinab.

„Sie entehren mich", sagte er in fast schon weinerlichem Ton. „Sie stellen mich bloß. Dabei habe ich Ihnen alles gegeben. Sie haben mich benutzt. Ich habe Sie sogar vor einem grausamen Ende bewahrt. Aber noch immer war es nicht genug." Schaudernd senkte er den Blick, als könne er es nicht länger ertragen, sein Gegenüber anzusehen. „Was hätte ich denn noch tun müssen, damit Sie mir vertrauen? Mir selbst die Kehle durchschneiden?"

Dumbledore legte den Kopf schief, doch Snape beachtete es nicht weiter.

„Seit jener Oktobernacht, seit damals ... habe ich Sie nicht mehr um einen Gefallen gebeten. Aber noch immer haben Sie Ihre Geheimnisse vor mir gehabt und Ihre Pläne gesponnen. Doch diesmal stehen wir beide am Ende, Albus. Wir haben beide versagt."

Dumbledore faltete gemächlich seine Finger vor dem Schoß ineinander und lugt ihn über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an. Weder Zorn, noch Unverständnis lagen in seinem Blick. Im Gegenteil. Er wirkte ruhig und freundlich, ganz so, wie man es von ihm gewohnt war.

„Haben wir das?", fragte er eindringlich.

Snape sah ihn an, das Gesicht abgeschlagen und dennoch voller Erwartung. „Ich glaube, ich verstehe nicht ganz, Albus."

Dumbledore deutete mit einem auffordernden Nicken in die Richtung des Denkariums. „Sieh hinein, Severus."

xxx

Harry kniete auf dem Boden und hielt mit einer Hand Snapes Kopf, während er mit der anderen die zittrige Hand seines einstigen Professors umklammert hatte.

„Können Sie mich hören?"

Snape hustete gequält. „Potter ..."

Hermine beugte sich zu ihnen hinunter, die Lippe fest zwischen die Zähne geklemmt, ihre Augen wässrig.

„Es gibt da etwas, das du wissen musst", raspelte Snape angestrengt hervor.

Hermine warf ihrem Freund einen fragenden Blick zu, doch auch er wusste nicht, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte.

Im nächsten Moment ließ der Professor mit letzter Kraft die silbrigen Fäden seiner Erinnerungen aus dem Kopf strömen.

„Hier. Nimm sie ..."

Harry nickte, ohne zu wissen, was er tat, geschweige denn, warum er überhaupt das Gefühl hatte, bei ihm bleiben zu müssen. Wie aus weiter Ferne spürte er ein Rütteln an seiner Schulter und Hermine drückte ihm eine Phiole in die Hand.

„Miss Granger war immer schon eine außergewöhnliche Hexe", murmelte Dumbledore sanft und veranlasste Snape damit dazu, sich bereit zu machen, das Denkarium zu verlassen.

Er schluckte schwer, als er das Szenario beobachtete. „Vermutlich."

Verunsichert über sich selbst wagte er einen letzten Blick auf die drei Freunde. Das Trio wirkte erschöpft und überwältigt von der Vielzahl an Emotionen, die sie beschäftigten. Auch Snape zitterte am ganzen Körper und so zog er sich zurück.

„Er muss weitermachen", bedrängte er Dumbledore energisch. „Der Krieg ist noch nicht vorbei, richtig?"

Seine Stimme klang gebrochen, nicht unähnlich der, die er erst vor wenigen Momenten gehört hatte, als er sich im Denkarium mit Harry unterhalten hatte.

„Tom hat ihm dazu geraten, ihn im Verbotenen Wald aufzusuchen", antwortete Dumbledore matt.

Snape stolperte verschreckt rückwärts, als er das hörte. „Was?"

„Zeit, Severus. Alle spielen auf Zeit. Selbst die Todesser müssen sich neu formieren. Außerdem hofft er, die Kämpfer des Schlosses zu zermürben, damit sie aufgeben."

„Aufgeben? Wovon reden Sie?"

„Ich möchte dir nur vor Augen führen, dass es keine leichte Entscheidung ist, die Harry da treffen muss. Sie kann den ganzen Verlauf des Krieges beeinflussen."

„Deshalb muss er weitermachen", beharrte er eisig.

Dumbledore blinzelte gelassen. „Wir werden sehen."

„Nein! Verstehen Sie denn nicht? Er muss zerstört werden!"

„Natürlich. Doch warum gibst du dann selbst auf?"

Snape senkte angeschlagen den Blick. „Ich bin müde und nutzlos. Meine Dienste werden nicht länger benötigt, Albus. Außerdem habe ich dort nichts mehr zu erwarten."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

Er schnaubte. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Jeder hat mich gehasst, vom Moment meiner Geburt an."

„Wirklich?" Mit klammen Fingern rückte er seine Brille gerade und sah seinen Schützling scharf an. „Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, diese Theorie zu widerlegen."

Snapes Blick verfinsterte sich. „Das klingt nicht gerade überzeugend."

Dumbledore lächelte sanftmütig. „Das werden wir noch sehen."


	6. Grausamkeiten

Remorse between the worlds

Kapitel 6

Grausamkeiten

Die Hexe hielt ihr Baby in den Armen und sah in seine Augen, die auf so unglaubliche Weise den ihren glichen, dass sie vor lauter Verwunderung fröstelte.

„Severus", flüsterte sie leise seinen Namen, der ebenso einzigartig wie er selbst zu sein schien.

Der ältere Snape zuckte zusammen. Es schmerzte ihn, dieses vermeintlich friedfertige Bild vor sich zu sehen, denn er wusste nur zu gut, wie es in Wahrheit gewesen war: das schäbige Haus, die heruntergekommene Gegend, die lieblosen Umstände, unter denen er aufwachsen musste...

Und dennoch bescherte es ihm ein Gefühl der Wärme, die er so nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Nicht bewusst jedenfalls.

Sie strich sanft mit ihren Fingern über seine Wange, seine kleinen Hände.

Mit einem Schlag jedoch änderte sich alles. Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und Tobias trat ein.

„Hältst du ihn schon wieder in deinen Armen wie deinen geheimen Liebhaber?"

Sie starrte ihn mit bebenden Lippen an. „Das ist nicht wahr!"

„Nein?"

Hilflos schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Siehst du denn nicht die Ähnlichkeit, die er zu dir hat?"

„Unsinn. Erspare mir diese Gefühlsduselei. Er gleicht mir so wenig wie ich damals meinem Vater."

„Woher willst du das wissen? Er ist jetzt fast ein Jahr alt und du hast ihn noch nicht einmal ordentlich angesehen."

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich kein Kind will."

„Ja, das weiß ich. Aber ficken wolltest du mich trotzdem."

Tobias warf ihr einen finsteren Blick aus seinen zornigen Augen zu, den sie mit all der Stärke, die sie aufbringen konnte, erwiderte, obwohl ihre Atmung vor Angst schneller ging.

Snape starrte geschockt zwischen ihnen umher. Es war ihm unbegreiflich, dass diese Menschen, die in eben jenem Moment so befremdlich auf ihn wirkten, seine eigenen Eltern waren.

Natürlich wusste er, dass sie niemals hätten zusammen sein dürfen, geschweige denn, ein Kind in die Welt setzen. Ganz besonders die Veränderung, die seine Mutter im Laufe der Jahre zu der Frau durchgemacht hatte, die er kennengelernt hatte, erschreckte ihn. Sie war noch nie eine anziehende Person gewesen. Dennoch besagte die Perspektive, die er hier sah, dass es falsch war, sie zu unterschätzen. Einst hatte sie sogar eine Anerkennung für die Leitung eines Clubs erhalten, was darauf hindeutete, dass sie trotz ihrer Unscheinbarkeit in Hogwarts ihren Frieden gefunden hatte.

Was jedoch beunruhigend war, war die Art und Weise, wie sein Vater mit ihr umging und sie einschüchterte.

Fröstelnd löste er sich aus dem Denkarium und sackte ein weiteres Mal wie erschlagen zu Dumbledores Füßen zusammen.

xxx

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, Albus."

„Es hätte mich schwer gewundert, wenn du es nicht getan hättest."

Snape ging nicht darauf ein, als er sich neben ihm auf der Bank niederließ und sich gedankenverloren die Haare raufte. „Wie kann das sein? Wie kann ich das vor mir sehen, als wäre es erst in dieser Sekunde geschehen?"

„Weil es Erinnerungen sind. Außerdem weißt du nur zu gut, wie ein Denkarium funktioniert."

„Das meinte ich nicht", entgegnete er scharf. „Dass es dabei nicht alleine um meine Erfahrungen geht, ist mir bewusst. Woher die anderen stammen, will ich gar nicht wissen. Aber ich rede auch nicht von der letzten Szene. Vielmehr würde es mich interessieren, was es mit den Geschehnissen in der Heulenden Hütte auf sich hat." Ratlos schüttelte er über sich selbst den Kopf. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher … es fühlt sich so echt an. Und dennoch kommt es mir vor, als wäre etwas falsch daran."

„Ja, das tut es. Sogar für mich, mein Junge."

Snape riss den Kopf herum. „Nennen Sie mich nicht so", zischte er verärgert zurück.

„Du warst immer einer meiner Jungs", sagte Dumbledore gelassen. „Genauso wie Tom und Harry. Jene, die nirgendwo dazuzugehören schienen, bis sie Grund und Boden von Hogwarts betraten."

Der dunkle Zauberer schob sich abwesend mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Hogwarts. Wissen Sie noch, wie wunderschön es bei Sonnenaufgang war?"

„In der Tat. Deshalb fürchte ich, wird dir die nächste Szene nicht gefallen." Ohne auf Snapes Reaktion zu warten, schob er ihn nach vorne und brachte ihn dazu, seinen Kopf ein weiteres Mal ins Innere des Denkariums zu tauchen.


	7. Entflammt

Remorse between the worlds

Kapitel 7

Entflammt

Die Gründe um das Schloss waren dunkel. Trotzdem blitzten in der Ferne Lichter auf. Keine guten. Es war Feuer, das sich aufgrund der Zauber und Flüche ausgebreitet hatte, die niedergegangen waren. Teile der Dächer und Türme standen in Flammen. Explosionen wüteten, hervorgerufen durch eine Vielfalt an Magie. Dementoren, Riesen, Spinnen, Inferi … die dunkelsten Kreaturen, die die Welt je gesehen hatte, trieben ihr Unwesen. Das Quidditch-Feld brannte lichterloh wie ein gewaltiges Flammenmeer.

Doch damit fing die Reise erst an.

Je näher Snape dem Geschehen kam, umso mehr wurde ihm das wahre Ausmaß der Zerstörung bewusst. Massige Trümmerteile lagen vor dem einst so prächtigen Eingangstor. Ohne es zu wollen, wurde er ins Innere der Großen Halle geführt, wo ein unbeschreibliches Chaos herrschte. Tote wie Verletzte lagen in schier endlos langen Reihen anstelle der Haustische auf dem Boden. Das verzweifelte Gesicht von Madam Pomfrey sprach Bände.

„Wir brauchen mehr Verbandszeug!", rief sie mit heiserer Stimme. „Wo bleibt der Nachschub vom St. Mungo's?"

Das Bild drehte sich und Snape sah Teile der Familie Weasley um Freds reglosen Körper stehen. Er hatte nie viel Sympathie für die aufmüpfigen Zwillinge übrig gehabt. Und dennoch wollte er die Wahrheit nicht glauben.

„Ist er tot?", fragte er erschüttert. Aber Dumbledore antwortete nicht.

Gleich darauf ging die Reise weiter. Tonks und Lupin lagen friedlich beieinander, als würden sie schlafen. Auch sie rührten sich nicht mehr.

Er schluckte mit trockener Kehle. „Mein Gott."

Lupin, sein verachteter Kollege, sowie Tonks - beide Mitglieder des Ordens. Er war der letzte lebende Rumtreiber gewesen. Nun waren sie alle fort.

Ungläubig blickte er in die leeren Gesichter seiner eigenen Schüler, die es nicht geschafft hatten. Auch ihr Tod versetzte ihm einen schweren Stich.

Mühsam zwang er sich dazu, diesen Ort des Grauens zu verlassen.

„Genug!", dröhnte er hart. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schneller als gewöhnlich. „Genug! Das ist grausam. Das ist nicht zu ertragen, Albus ... Es schmerzt."

„Ich habe nie behauptet, dass dem nicht so wäre."

Er schluckte. Sein Gesicht wirkte verzerrt. „Ich – ich wollte das nicht."

„Das weiß ich, Severus. Und trotzdem hast du dich von ihm dazu verleiten lassen, dich ihm anzuschließen."

„Ich war jung. Und naiv ..."

„Es sieht dir nicht ähnlich, dich herauszureden", entgegnete Dumbledore barsch.

Snape zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Macht das jetzt noch einen Unterschied?"

„Sag du es mir."

Er schauderte. Seine hagere Erscheinung mitsamt dem blassen Gesicht wirkte wie ein gespenstischer Schatten seiner früher so verrufenen Vergangenheit. „Ich weiß es nicht. Wirklich. Ich – ich weiß nicht einmal, wo ich hier bin, irgendwo zwischen Leben und Tod! Das allein ist verrückt!"

Mit fragenden Augen blinzelte er zu Dumbledore, der seinen Blick fest erwiderte.

„Denken Sie, dass sie mich je geliebt hat - meine Mutter meine ich."

Dumbledore schien nicht einmal überrascht davon und nickte. „Ja, Severus."

Die Worte des alten Mannes schienen Snape ein wenig zu beruhigen, jedenfalls brachte er seine Atmung langsam unter Kontrolle. „Das ist seltsam, nicht wahr?"

„Warum?"

„Weil sie es mir nicht gezeigt hat, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke."

Für einige Sekunden kehrte Stille ein.

„Sie konnte es nicht", erklärte Dumbledore nachdenklich. „Er hat sie gebrochen."

Abwesend wippte Snape mit dem Oberkörper vor und zurück, die Augen starr in die Ferne gerichtet. „Ja. Ich denke, Sie haben Recht. Er hat alles zerstört. Es war ein Wunder, wie ich das überleben konnte."

„Es war nicht deine Schuld, Severus. Auch nicht die deiner Mutter. Sie tat, was sie konnte. Aber dann hat er gewonnen. Er hat ihr Stück für Stück ihren Lebenswillen genommen. Bis sie sich irgendwann nicht mehr darum kümmerte, ob sie leben oder sterben wollte."

„Ich habe ihn dafür gehasst. Für alles."

„Wenn du mich fragst, hattest du dazu jedes Recht. Du hättest etwas Besseres verdient."

Snape antwortete nicht und verbarg den Kopf in seinen Händen. Er wollte alles hinter sich bringen. Er wollte damit abschließen.


	8. Analyse

Remorse between the worlds

Kapitel 8

Analyse

„Es ist soweit, schätze ich", sagt Ron ernst. „Ich muss zu meiner Familie. Geht ihr zum Denkarium und findet heraus, was Snape wollte. Vielleicht kann es uns mit den Horkruxen weiterhelfen."

Sein Ausdruck jagt mir Angst ein. Doch seine Sorgen sind verständlich. Trotzdem bezweifle ich, dass es Snape sein soll, der uns voranbringt. Mühsam schlucke ich meine Bedenken hinunter, um ihm nicht noch mehr Kummer zu bereiten, denn schließlich ist seine ganze Familie hier. Und Fred haben wir bereits verloren.

„Denkst du das wirklich?", frage ich vorsichtig. „Wenn du willst, komme ich mit dir."

Er schüttelt den Kopf und die Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen treibt mir die Tränen heraus. Kurzerhand hält Harry ihm die Karte des Rumtreibers hin.

„Hier. Damit kannst du uns jederzeit wiederfinden."

Wir machen es kurz. Ein Abschied unter diesen Umständen ist mehr als schmerzvoll. Niemand von uns weiß, wie es weitergehen wird.

Und so trennen wir uns. Während Ron sich, auf das Schlimmste gefasst, in die Große Halle begibt, mache ich mich mit Harry zum Schulleiterbüro auf. Die Gänge sind gespenstisch leer. Niemand ist unterwegs. Die Todesser haben sich gleichermaßen wie die Bewohner von Hogwarts zurückgezogen.

Schweigend marschieren wir nebeneinander her, der Ungewissheit entgegen. In unserem einstigen geliebten Zuhause ist nichts mehr so, wie es einmal war. Überall wird die Zerstörung durch die Kämpfe sichtbar. Betrübt und erschöpft zugleich erreichen wir unser Ziel. Auch der Wasserspeier vor dem Aufgang zu Snapes Büro wurde umgeworfen.

Vorsichtig setzten wir unseren Weg fort und betreten, ohne dass uns jemand bemerkt hätte, Dumbledores einstiges Reich. Zwar wirkt auf den ersten Blick alles unversehrt, aber auch hier wird unverkennbar deutlich, dass mit Snape ein Todesser ins Schloss eingezogen ist: Der Raum scheint ebenso kalt und unfreundlich wie er selbst zu sein.

„Es ist dort drüben", sagt Harry sachlich.

Im nächsten Moment holt er das Becken hervor.

„Ich fürchte, wir müssen etwas zusammenrücken. Zu zweit wird es eng da drin."

Ich blinzle ihn an. „Das war ein schlechter Witz."

„Entschuldige. Hast du was anderes erwartet?"

Ich schüttle mit einem unbeholfenen Lächeln auf den Lippen den Kopf. „Gib mir deine Hand, Harry."

Beklommen halten wir uns fest und er leert die Phiole mit Snapes letzten Erinnerungen in das Becken. Sichtlich beunruhigt sieht er mich an. Ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken, schließlich weiß ich selbst nicht, was mich erwartet.

„Bereit?"

Ich nicke. „Jetzt oder nie."

Gemeinsam tauchen wir ein, in eine Welt, die uns nicht gehört. Es sind Dinge, die jemand anders erlebt hat; Dinge, von denen wir nicht wissen, wovon sie handeln. Und Dinge, die wir eigentlich gar nicht sehen dürfen, da sie persönlich sind. Doch in diesem Moment ist es uns gleich. Er hat sie uns gegeben und damit war uns allen klar, dass irgendetwas damit sein muss; etwas, das wir wissen sollen.

Mir ist, als würde uns ein Strudel nach unten ziehen, und so fallen wir ein Stück durch neblige Schleier, bis wir uns plötzlich auf einem spärlich besuchten Spielplatz befinden. Nicht weit vor uns schaukeln zwei Mädchen durch die Luft. Eine von ihnen höher und höher, bis es auf seltsame Weise zu einer kleinen Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihnen kommt, bei der es zu meiner Verwunderung um Magie geht. Mir fällt sofort auf, dass die ältere der beiden Schwestern neidisch zu sein scheint, doch anstatt es zuzugeben, tut sie die Kunststücke des jüngeren Mädchens als Andersartigkeit ab.

Dann, ganz plötzlich, sehe ich einen Jungen mit unordentlichen schwarzen Haaren, der sofort meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Er hat die Szene vor uns genau wie wir die ganze Zeit über beobachtet. Als er näher kommt, traue ich meinen Augen kaum. Es ist Snape! Nicht der Professor, sondern ein Kind, kaum älter als 10 Jahre.

Ich bin einen Moment lang so verblüfft von dem Anblick, dass ich es fast nicht glauben kann. Er sieht verwahrlost aus in den seltsamen Sachen, die er trägt, was unweigerlich mein Mitleid für ihn erregt. Dazu kommen noch seine langen Haare, die ihn unverwechselbar an den älteren Snape erinnern.

Irritiert luge ich zu Harry, doch der scheint, ebenso wie Snape, nur Augen für die Mädchen zu haben; genauer gesagt für die jüngere der beiden, denn es ist Lily, Harrys Mutter, wie ich aus dem Gespräch zwischen den Kindern heraushören kann.

Während ich immer noch ungläubig Snape beobachte, wie er sich etwas ungeschickt in das Spiel der Mädchen einmischt, indem er sich vor Lily wichtigmacht, komme ich nicht umhin, ihn zu analysieren. Es ist eine willkommene Ablenkung von den grausamen Geschehnissen der letzten Stunden, in denen ich auch ihn sterben gesehen habe.

Mehrmals wandelt sich das Bild um mich herum. Mal spielt Petunia die Beschützerin ihrer kleinen Schwester, mal ist sie böse auf sie und macht sich obendrein über Snapes Herkunft lustig, was ich ziemlich befremdlich finde. Im Augenblick aber bleibt mir keine Zeit, mich näher damit auseinander zu setzen, denn schon geht es weiter.

Immer öfter sehe ich Snape mit seiner neuen Freundin allein. Während er stolz sein Wissen über Hogwarts und die Welt der Zauberer mit ihr teilt, saugt sie jede der Informationen begierig wie ein Schwamm in sich auf.

Es ist ungewohnt, meinen einstigen Professor so offen zu erleben, wo er doch stets so kalt und abweisend auf mich gewirkt hat. Doch der entscheidende Hinweis für sein Verhalten Lily gegenüber lässt nicht lange auf sich warten. Für mich scheint er darin zu liegen, dass ich erfahre, wie er auf ihr Drängen hin über die Zustände bei sich zuhause spricht. So wie es sich anhört, streiten seine Eltern unentwegt. Das gibt mir zu denken. Und je länger ich den jungen Snape dabei beobachte, wie er sich um sie bemüht, umso mehr wird mir bewusst, wie stark er sich von Anfang an zu Lily hingezogen gefühlt haben muss. Vorstellungen von einer heilen Welt, nach der er sich sehnt, sowie der Wunsch nach einem Menschen, der ihn anerkennt, eben einer scheinbar perfekten Freundin wie Lily, werden in mir wach. Es ist kurios und faszinierend zugleich, wie er mit seiner ungeschickten Art Eindruck schinden möchte und macht mir deutlich klar, welche Wandlung er auf dem Weg zu seinem späteren Selbst vollzogen hat.

Das Nächste, was meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt, ist, wie abwertend James ihn im Zug nach Hogwarts behandelt. Irgendwie erinnert er mich dabei an den jungen Draco, der es ebenso wenig lassen konnte, sich aufzuspielen und seine Meinung unters Volk zu bringen. Als dann die Verteilung auf die Häuser ansteht und der sprechende Hut Lily nach Gryffindor schickt, merke ich deutlich die Enttäuschung in Snapes Haltung. Nachdem er selbst am Tisch der Slytherins von Lucius Malfoy in Empfang genommen wird, werde ich das beunruhigende Gefühl nicht los, dass sich damit seine ganze Zukunft entscheiden wird. Diese Vermutung bestätigt sich kurz darauf, als Snape und Lily streit miteinander haben. Sie sind jetzt älter. Neben mir spüre ich, wie gebannt Harry Lilys Worten lauscht, als sie ihren Standpunkt in Bezug auf Snapes Todesser-Freunde klarmacht. Snapes Abgeschlagenheit auf ihre Reaktion zeigt mir deutlich, wie verunsichert er ist.

Ich bin verwirrt. Natürlich weiß ich, dass Lily das Richtige tut, indem sie sich davon distanziert. Doch irgendwie tut mir der seltsame Junge leid. Er ist einsam und kämpft verbissen um ihre Anerkennung, gleich einem Hund, der untertänig zu seinem Herrn aufsieht. Doch egal, was er zu sagen oder zu tun scheint, es führt unweigerlich dazu, dass sie sich immer weiter voneinander entfernen.

Vielleicht waren es diese verschiedenen Ereignisse in seinem jungen Leben, die ihn zu dem werden ließen, was er später war. Wenn ich es mir genau überlege, wollte ihn niemand haben oder für das akzeptieren, was und wer er war. Nur die Slytherins haben ihn in ihrem Kreis begrüßt – mit fatalen Folgen für seine spätere Karriere.

Als mir das bewusst wird, drängt sich mir der Gedanke auf, dass es unweigerlich dazu kommen musste, dass er sich ihnen angeschlossen hat. Umso härter ist es für mich, daran erinnert zu werden, wie der junge Snape hinterrücks von Sirius zur Heulenden Hütte gelockt wurde. Durch meine Freundschaft zu Harry wusste ich zwar davon, was sich damals ereignet hat, denn für ihn war es ein Zeichen für den Heldenmut seines Vaters gewesen, wie James Snape im letzten Moment das Leben rettet und sich damit brüstet. Dennoch ändert das nichts daran, dass dieser vermeintliche Scherz hätte tödlich enden können.

Auf Lilys Aussage hin werde ich stutzig. Wusste sie wirklich nicht, was die Rumtreiber im Schilde führten? Konnte es sein, dass die Tatsache, dass Lupin ein Werwolf war, vor ihr verborgen geblieben war? Ich kann nur darüber mutmaßen und versuche zu verstehen, was Snape zum Ausdruck bringt, denn seiner Meinung nach wollte James durch die Rettungsaktion nur seine eigene Haut retten. Angenommen, Lupin hätte tatsächlich einen Mitschüler zerfleischt, dann hätte nicht einmal Dumbledore die Augen davor verschließen können. Doch wer kann das schon so genau sagen. Bereits zuvor wurden an Hogwarts gewisse Ereignisse vertuscht, wie damals der Tod der Maulenden Myrte.

In der nächsten Szene wird Snape übel von den Herumtreibern in die Ecke gedrängt und fertiggemacht. Lily versucht zwar zu helfen, doch für den gedemütigten Jungen, der kopfüber in der Luft baumelt, wirkt ihr Einsatz mehr als ungelegen. Es kommt, wie zur bitteren Ironie des Ganzen, zum Bruch zwischen ihnen, als Snape sie mit dem abscheulichen Wort „Schlammblut" beschimpft.

Mir läuft es eisig über den Rücken. Dass Snape seinen Ausrutscher noch bereuen wird, ist klar, so wie er an Lily hängt. Doch wie konnte James ihn nur derart bloßstellen?

Während ich noch darüber grüble, beobachte ich Snape dabei, wie er verzweifelt versucht, Lily dazu zu bringen, ihm für seinen Fehltritt zu verzeihen. Zugegeben, es fällt mir schwer, ihre eisige Haltung ihm gegenüber zu verstehen, obwohl ich selbst weiß, wie es ist, wenn man als Muggelgeborene für seine Herkunft beschimpft wird. Dafür hat Draco gesorgt. Im Grunde genommen aber macht es mich einfach nur traurig, denn hier wird deutlich klar, dass sich die Wege der beiden trennen. Nach allem, was geschehen ist, bewegen sie sich in verschiedene Richtungen. Und Snape bleibt am Ende allein zurück.


	9. Remorse

Remorse between the worlds

Kapitel 9

Remorse

„Ich erinnere mich noch gut an den ersten Tag. Es war einer der glücklichsten in meinem Leben."

Dumbledore lächelte sanft. „Sie war bewundernswert."

„In der Tat."

„Nicht viel anders als Miss Granger, wenn ich es mir recht überlege."

Snape legte überrascht den Kopf schief. „Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen."

„Tatsächlich? Nun ..." Er räusperte sich. „Wie dem auch sei. Lily hatte es faustdick hinter den Ohren."

Schlagartig kehrte die Wut in den dunklen Zauberer zurück. „Sagen Sie das nicht!", zischte er gereizt.

„Du solltest die Wahrheit nicht verleugnen, Severus. Du, wo du am allermeisten von allen Menschen wissen musst, wie sie gehandelt hat, denn schließlich hat sie sich von dir abgewendet."

„Sie hat mich nicht geliebt, Albus", bemerkte er mit einem verlegenen Grinsen auf den dünnen Lippen. „Sehen Sie mich an. Wollen Sie ihr dafür einen Vorwurf machen?"

„Du warst immer ein mächtiger Zauberer, Severus. Loyal, treu ..."

„Das kümmert die wenigsten", unterbrach er ihn energisch.

„Trotzdem. Für meine Begriffe hat sie viel zu schnell eure Freundschaft aufgegeben."

Snape schnaubte unfreundlich. „Dafür ist es ohnehin zu spät. Sie hat mir nie verziehen, was ich zu ihr gesagt habe."

„Du hast es bereut. Doch Lily wollte nichts davon hören. Und das ist etwas, was Freunde nicht tun sollten. Erkennst du jetzt den Unterschied zwischen ihr und Miss Granger?"

Genervt rollte Snape mit den Augen. „Müssen Sie sie denn immerzu im selben Atemzug mit ihr erwähnen?"

„Warum nicht? Ich möchte dir nur die verschiedenen Perspektiven darlegen, denn sie alle enthalten verborgene Möglichkeiten."

Snape schnaubte. „Wollen Sie mich etwa verkuppeln?", fragte er ungläubig.

Dumbledore funkelte ihn an. „Keineswegs."

„Trotzdem. Kein Bedarf, danke."

„Hmm", bemerkte Dumbledore kühl. „Unter diesen Umständen denke ich nicht, dass wir Fortschritte machen werden."

„Wie aufmerksam von Ihnen, mich darauf hinzuweisen, Albus", knurrte er ironisch zurück.

„Nicht im Geringsten, Severus. Ich wurde schließlich nicht umsonst zu dir geschickt."

Snapes Brauen zogen sich abschätzig zusammen. „Was wollen Sie von mir?", murmelte er leise. „Soll ich Ihnen noch einmal mein Leben opfern? Noch einmal versprechen, alles für Sie zu tun und zu geben? Haben Sie denn niemals genug, Albus? Selbst jetzt nicht, wo wir nicht einmal wissen, was aus mir wird?"

Dumbledore sah ihn streng über seine Brille hinweg an. „Sieh hin, Severus", sagte er auffordernd. „Es ist soweit. Du hast es bis hierher geschafft, also wirst du auch den Rest des Weges zurücklegen können."

Snape senkte den Kopf. Dann riss er entsetzt die Augen auf, als würde ihm plötzlich dämmern, was vor ihm lag. „Nein!"

„Du musst. Du weißt, was jetzt kommt."

„Nein!"

Mit einem Mal lag der blanke Horror in seiner Stimme und Dumbledore legte ihm bestimmend die Hand auf die Schulter, schob ihn vorwärts. Doch Snape wehrte sich dagegen und schüttelte ihn ab.

Dumbledore seufzte. „Hör mir zu, Severus. Wir wollten beide nicht, dass das geschieht, aber es lässt sich nicht rückgängig machen. Du hast die Prophezeiung weitergegeben ..."

„Ja!", keuchte er käseweiß. Seine Atmung war inzwischen alles andere als ruhig. „Und bitter dafür bezahlt."

Auch Dumbledore wirkte aufgewühlt. Er schluckte. „Ich weiß, was sie dir bedeutet hat. Ich weiß, wie sehr du darunter gelitten hast. Doch nun, wenn du es immer noch bereust und weiterkommen willst, musst du das durchstehen."

Snape schüttelte sich. „Sehen Sie es denn nicht, alter Mann? Können Sie nicht verstehen, dass das Ihre Schuld ist?"

„Wirklich?", fragte Dumbledore mit einem fast schon spöttischen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Du hast es bereits bereut, Severus. Warum fängst du also jetzt an, dir etwas vorzumachen?"

„Etwas vormachen? Sie haben versprochen, Sie zu schützen!"

„Und das haben wir beide getan, vom Moment an, als du erkannt hast, dass er sich gegen sie erheben würde." Er seufzte. „Aber wir konnten es beide nicht verhindern."

Snape senkte zutiefst verletzt den Blick, als sich vor ihm im Denkarium das Abbild seines jüngeren Selbst formte, wie er Lilys toten Körper vom Boden aufhob.

Erneut fühlte er Dumbledores Hand auf seiner Schulter, die ihn beständig und scheinbar erbarmungslos nach unten drückte.

„Machen Sie, dass es aufhört", knurrte Snape weinerlich, während er in sich zusammengesunken über dem Becken kauerte und die verkrampften, dürren Hände rang. „Ich will das nicht länger sehen!"

Der ehemalige Schulleiter aber schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht. Ich bin nur hier, um dich zu begleiten."

Snape zuckte von einem unglaublichen Schmerz durchzogen zusammen. Das Ausmaß der seelischen Gewalt, die ihm widerfuhr, war weitaus schlimmer für ihn, als all die körperlichen Torturen, die er in Voldemorts Diensten durchgestanden hatte: die Erinnerung daran, wie er Lily an seine bebende Brust presste; sie in den Armen hielt. Sie dann auch noch zu sehen, leblos und starr, riss ihn beinahe auseinander. Er konnte es nicht ertragen - nicht noch einmal! ... Nicht schon wieder. Denn selbst nach all diesen Jahren kam es ihm vor, als wäre es erst kürzlich geschehen.

Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er Dumbledores Stimme zu sich sprechen: „Fühlst du es, Severus? Reue … Du warst so stark. So mutig."

Snape zitterte am ganzen Leib, seine Nasenflügel bebten. Es kam ihm vor wie ein endloses Martyrium; ihre Haut war kalt, doch ihr Duft haftete immer noch an ihr – in seiner Erinnerung. Mit brennenden Augen sah er in ihr Gesicht, sah sich selbst, wie er an ihr klammerte, als könne er damit irgendetwas bewirken. Doch er konnte es nicht.

Tränen drangen nach außen, liefen über sein Gesicht. Tropften von seiner markanten Nase hinab ins Nichts. Die Welt um ihn schien grausam und eisig. Alles war dunkel. Kalt.

Er hatte ihren Tod gefürchtet. Damals ebenso wie in diesem Moment. Immer.


	10. Surrender

Remorse between the worlds

Kapitel 10

Surrender

„Ich muss gehen, Hermine. Es ist soweit. Du hast gehört, worüber sie im Denkarium geredet haben."

„Nein, Harry! Du wirst das nicht tun, hast du verstanden?"

Mein Herz pocht wie wild, während ich auf eine Antwort von ihm warte, obwohl ich glaube, sie bereits zu kennen. Er hat sich noch nie davor gedrückt, Voldemort entgegenzutreten. Doch was ihm diesmal vorschwebt, kann ich nur erahnen. Es gleicht einer Selbstaufgabe. Er ist bereit, sich zu opfern. Jedenfalls kann ich es an seinem Blick erkennen, denn seit wir Snapes Erinnerungen gesehen haben, ist er merkwürdig still. Zurecht, denn auch mir behagt ganz und gar nicht, was sich da zwischen Dumbledore und seinem Spion abgespielt hat.

Er öffnet den Mund und sieht mich an.

„Ich muss das tun, Hermine. Ich bin ein Horkrux. Und du weißt, was das bedeutet. Wenn ich nicht sterbe, wird er weiterleben; es wird nie aufhören."

Schmerzhaft beiße ich mir auf die Lippe. „Aber …"

„Nein. Ron weiß, was zu tun ist. Er weiß, dass es jetzt nur noch um Nagini geht. Das mit mir muss er nicht erfahren. Noch nicht. Wenn Voldemort also mich tötet, bleibt nur noch die Schlange. Dann habt wenigstens ihr eine Chance."

„Vielleicht - vielleicht hat Dumbledore sich ja geirrt!", werfe ich ihm verzweifelt entgegen.

Mutlos schüttelt er den Kopf. „Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Ich habe es gespürt. Jedenfalls dachte ich das. Wie sonst hätte er diese Verbindung zu mir herstellen können?" Er schüttelt sich. „Ich weiß auch nicht, Hermine, aber irgendwie ergibt es endlich einen Sinn."

Ich reiße ungläubig die Augen auf. „WAS?"

„Hermine … bitte mach es mir nicht noch schwerer. Ich muss das tun, denn wenn nicht ich, wer dann?"

„Aber – aber willst du denn wirklich aufgeben? Und dich töten lassen? Das lasse ich nicht zu!"

Auf seinem Gesicht taucht ein abgeschlagenes Lächeln auf. Dann wischt er sich mit dem Ärmel die Nase.

„Das ist wirklich rührend von dir. Aber du weißt, dass es keinen anderen Weg gibt."

„Woher willst du das wissen?", frage ich offen heraus.

Ich gebe zu, es ist nicht gerade eine Frage, die uns weiterbringen wird, aber nachdem wir in den letzten Monaten so viel Zeit vergeudet haben, weil wir aufgrund der spärlichen Informationen, die Dumbledore uns hinterlassen hat, nicht wussten, was wir tun sollen, muss ich es versuchen, schließlich kommt es auf ein paar Sekunden auch nicht mehr drauf an. Außerdem, wie könnte es auch anders sein, will ich ihn nicht gehen lassen.

Er schiebt verlegen seine Hände durch die Haare. „Das ist eigenartig, nicht wahr? Jetzt, wo wir die Wahrheit über alles kennen, musste es ausgerechnet Snape sein, der sie uns übermittelt hat."

Sprachlos ziehe ich die Nase hoch. „Du kannst manchmal so ein Idiot sein, Harry. Hast du wirklich keine anderen Sorgen?"

Ich sehe, wie er unbeholfen mit den Schultern zuckt. Dann mache ich einen Satz nach vorn und werfe mich an seinen Hals.

„Ich liebe dich, weißt du das?"

Er nickt. „Ich dich auch. Und darum muss ich es tun."

Obwohl ich nicht will, dass er mich jetzt weinen sieht, laufen mir unweigerlich die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Tu mir einen Gefallen und kümmere dich um Ginny und Ron, wenn ich nicht zurückkomme."

Ich schlucke. „Sie wissen, dass du sie liebst, Harry. Ganz sicher sogar."

Zaghaft löst er sich von mir los und sieht mich an. „Ja, aber sag das nicht so direkt vor Ron. Du weißt nicht, wie er darauf reagiert. Am Ende läuft der Penner wieder davon ..."

Mit fest zwischen meine Zähne geklemmter Lippe blinzle ich ihn an. Dann sehe ich verschwommen durch meine Tränen hindurch, wie er Luft holt und seine Faust krampfhaft um den Zauberstab zusammenzieht. Auf einmal läuft er los.

„Warte – Harry!"

Ich stolpere einen Satz nach vorn, um ihn aufzuhalten, doch es ist zu spät. Gegen einen Quidditch-Profi bin ich trotz unseres Überlebenstrainings in der Wildnis eine lahme Ente.

Wie erschlagen stehe ich in Snapes Büro und sehe mich um. Das Denkarium wirkt friedlich, beinahe unberührt. Hinter dem Stuhl des großen Schreibtischs hängt Dumbledores Portrait. Natürlich ist es bei all der Aufregung, die hier geherrscht hat, verlassen. Vermutlich heckt er selbst jetzt noch irgendwelche krummen Pläne aus, wie er jemanden dazu bringen kann, ihm einen Dienst zu erweisen. Ganz gleich, ob ich es sei oder Harry oder Ron. Selbst Snape war ihm ergeben – wer hätte das gedacht.

In diesem Moment wird mir eins klar: ich muss etwas tun. Die ganze Welt denkt, dass er ein Mörder und Verräter ist. Doch Harry und ich, wir sind die einzigen Menschen, die die Wahrheit über Severus Snape kennen. Was aber wird geschehen, wenn wir es nicht schaffen? Wer außer uns sollte seine Geschichte erzählen? Von seinem unglaublichen Mut, den er bewiesen, und die Schmerzen, die er einsam erduldet hat, um dabei zu helfen, Voldemort zu vernichten.


	11. Loslassen

xxx Nachdem ich die Bücher im Laufe der Jahre gefühlte hundert Mal durchforscht habe, greife ich in meinen Storys doch immer wieder auf Snape zurück. Für mich wird er immer die Schlüsselfigur schlechthin bleiben.

Ganz besonders ein Satz hat sich in mir eingeprägt, nämlich aus der Unterhaltung zwischen Harry und Voldemort im letzten Buch, als Harry sagt: „Natürlich hat er das zu dir gesagt." Für mich ist das Gespräch in Zusammenhang mit dem alles entscheidenden „Always" der Beweis dafür, wie sehr Snape an Lily festgehalten hat, worauf ich schließe, dass er tatsächlich nie mit einer anderen Frau zusammen war. Man kann das natürlich sehen, wie man will. Trotzdem bin ich bemüht, in meinen Storys am Original festzuhalten, wo es aufgrund Sinn und Zweck geht.

Ebenso wichtig für seine Persönlichkeit finde ich den Satz im fünften Buch, wo Snape sagt: „Ja, Potter, … Das ist mein Job."

Die Stelle ist genial, weil sie besagt, dass er eigentlich eine coole Sau ist, denn streng genommen hätte er ihm genauso gut was auf den Hals jagen können. Ich persönlich fand Harry ja manchmal ziemlich dreist einem Lehrer gegenüber. Ähm, ja, das nur am Rande. Es ist auch nach der Vielzahl an Wörtern, Kapiteln und Storys, die ich schon über ihn zusammen getippt habe, nicht so, als würde ich von ihm loskommen...

xxx

I miss his touch (I have never felt).

I miss his voice (I have never heard).

I miss his looks (I have never seen).

I miss him (the one I have never met).

- houseghost -

xxx

Remorse between the worlds

Kapitel 11

Loslassen

„Wie war es, Severus?"

Snape zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern, wie er da vor seinem ehemaligen Vorgesetzten auf dem Boden hockte, den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt. Sein Gesicht hatte einen farblosen Ton, die ungepflegten Haare hingen ihm zu beiden Seiten der Stirn in die Augen.

„Es brannte", murmelte er ohne jegliche Emotion.

„Und danach?"

Langsam hob er den Kopf und blinzelte zu Dumbledore hinauf. „Wie, danach?"

„Als du das Mal hattest. Was war dann damit?"

„Das wissen Sie genau."

Dumbledore seufzte. „Ja. Aber du bist hier, um zu bekennen." Seine Augen blitzten mahnend auf. „Willst du wirklich schon wieder von vorne anfangen? Du musst loslassen, Severus."

Auf Snapes Gesicht tauchte plötzlich ein sardonisches Grinsen auf.

„Ich weiß, was Sie denken, Albus. Sie sind der Psychologe und ich bin der hoffnungslose Fall, richtig?" Gekränkt schüttelte er den Kopf. „Sie wollen, dass ich mich vor Ihnen auf die Couch lege. Aber jetzt raten Sie: diesen Gefallen werde ich Ihnen nicht tun."

Überrascht legte Dumbledore die Stirn in Falten. „Hast du das denn nicht bereits vor vielen Jahren getan?", fragte er eindringlich. „Du warst immer derjenige der drei heimatlosen Jungs, der mir gegenüber am ehrlichsten war. Nicht einmal Harry konnte dich darin schlagen, obwohl ihm hin und wieder in einem Anflug der Wut die Wahrheit auf der Zunge lag."

Snape senkte mit zu schmalen Linien verformten Lippen den Blick. „Das ist mir gleich. Darüber bin ich hinaus. Ich bin fertig mit Ihnen."

„Wirklich?", fragte der alte Zauberer stichelnd. „Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, sie hätten einen anderen an meiner statt geschickt?"

Snape ging nicht darauf ein und begnügte sich damit, seinen Unmut deutlich zu machen, indem er laut hörbar seine Kiefer aufeinander presste.

„Du wolltest sterben, Severus, als du nach ihrem Tod zu mir kamst. Aber was ist jetzt damit? Denkst du nicht, dass es eine Chance wäre, zurückzukehren, um alles wieder gut zu machen?"

„Und wie soll ich das Ihrer Meinung nach anstellen?", bellte er schroff.

„Liegt das nicht auf der Hand? Wenn er erst tot ist, bist du frei. Das Mal wird verblassen, ebenso wie die Erinnerungen daran. Ich bin sicher, die Wahrheit über dich und deinen Mut würde viele von deinen Absichten überzeugen. Ganz besonders, nachdem du einen so bemerkenswerten Menschen wie Miss Granger mit deinen Erinnerungen betraut hast."

„Die Wahrheit!", spuckte er verächtlich. „Außerdem hatte ich keine andere Möglichkeit, Potter wissen zu lassen, was Sie mir aufgetragen haben."

„Das hast du gut gemacht, Severus."

Er schnaubte unbeeindruckt. „Und was ist nun mit Potter, jetzt, wo er es weiß?"

„Du hast gesehen, was passiert ist. Tom ist am Ende. Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf, sodass ihm erneut seine langen Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen. „Diese Demütigung, diese Schmach!"

„Denkst du so gering von dir? Das Leben ist zum Greifen nah. Und jetzt – endlich – stehen dir die Türen offen."

„Noch ist Nagini am Leben", antwortete er matt.

Doch Dumbledore legte plötzlich seine Hand auf Snapes Kopf und drückte ihn unnachgiebig nach unten.

„Da, siehst du?", fragte er aufgeregt. „Sieh hin!"

Snape fuhr zusammen und senkte den Blick in das Denkarium hinein.

„Er wird ihn töten, Albus. Er wird den Jungen töten."

Dumbledore aber ging nicht auf ihn ein. „Geh jetzt", sagte er vollkommen unvermittelt, „jemand anders verlangt meine Anwesenheit."

„Wer?", fragte Snape mit trockener Kehle, obwohl er die Antwort kannte. Er klang so geläutert dabei, dass selbst Dumbledore Mitleid mit ihm hatte.

„Harry. Harry Potter."

Snapes Kinn sackte zu Boden. „Dann war es das?", wimmerte er leise.

„Was meinst du?"

„Sie haben ihn geopfert. Ebenso wie mich."

Ein fast schon amüsiertes Lächeln legte sich über das faltige Gesicht des alten Mannes. „Fängst du am Ende doch an, dich über sie hinaus um ihn zu sorgen?"

Snape funkelte ihn an. „Sie wissen genau, wovon ich rede. Halten Sie sie da raus. Sie haben kein Recht, mich so zu quälen, wo ich es Ihnen anvertraut habe." Er schauderte. „Es war alles umsonst?", krächzte er mit belegter Stimme. „All unsere Bemühungen, all die Jahre – fort. Wofür?"

Dumbleodre runzelte die Stirn. „War es das, Severus? Ich bin mir nicht sicher."

„Wenn der Junge tot ist ..."

„Sieh hin. Was denkst du, passiert hier gerade?"

Er rollte missbilligend die Mundwinkel zurück, dennoch gehorchte er.

„Sie meinen … es ist der Horkrux, nicht wahr?"

Dumbledore nickte gemächlich. „Ich denke, so ist es. Aber das ist mir eben erst bewusst geworden. Wenn Tom ihn zerstört, kann Harry es schaffen."

„Aber - aber wie ist das möglich?", murmelte er ungläubig.

„Du musst gehen, Severus", sagte der alte Mann mahnend. „Sofort. Sonst gibt es kein Zurück. Hast du denn nicht Miss Granger gesehen? So wie sie werden auch andere dein Handeln verstehen. Es gibt noch Hoffnung für dich. Mach etwas daraus."

Snape nickte beflissen und streckte die Arme aus, als ihm in den Sinn kam, dass der Abschied nahte.

„Danke, Albus."

Der alte Mann setzte ein gutmütiges Lächeln auf und empfing seinen langjährigen Weggefährten wie einen Schüler. Einen kurzen Moment drückte er ihn an seine Brust, dann löste Snape sich von ihm los.

Seine Formen verblassten gleich flüchtigem Nebel, die Lebensgeister kehrten auf ebenso sonderbare Weise in ihn zurück, wie sie geschwunden waren.


	12. Pray for the light

Remorse between the worlds

Kapitel 12

Pray for the light

Asche und Rauch. Die Luft ist erfüllt davon. Mir kommt es vor, als würde mir Voldemort persönlich die Kehle zudrücken, als ich Hagrid vor mir sehe, der mit Harry auf den Armen vor dem Portal des Schlosses steht, wo wir alle uns langsam versammeln. Ron ist neben mir, ebenso wie McGonagall.

Die Wut, die Trauer in uns ist unbeschreiblich. Ich selbst kann es nicht glauben; will es nicht glauben. Und trotzdem ist Harry so still, wie er da liegt...

Die Todesser haben uns umringt. Ich sehe Voldemort vor mir, wie zuvor in der Heulenden Hütte. Seine Unmenschlichkeit lässt mich schaudern, sodass ich in Gedanken ein stilles Stoßgebet zum Himmel schicke. Was er mit Harry und Snape getan hat, lähmt mich beinahe. Vor allem jetzt, wo ich endlich die Wahrheit über unseren Professor kenne, wird mir bewusst, was er für uns geopfert hat, was er auf sich genommen hat, um uns weiterzubringen.

Während Voldemort eine kleine Rede hält, um uns zum Aufgeben zu bewegen, vielleicht auch, um uns einzuschüchtern, wird das Schluchzen um mich herum immer lauter, als würden auch die anderen endlich realisieren, dass wir kurz vor dem Ende stehen.

Doch ich höre kaum hin, denn ich will nicht, dass es auf diese Art endet. Ich will nicht, dass Voldemort uns unterdrückt. Ich will nicht wahrhaben, dass so viele von uns umsonst gestorben sein sollen. Ich kann es nicht hinnehmen. Ich will Licht, keine Dunkelheit.

Weder die Menschen um mich, noch Voldemorts kalte Stimme kann etwas anderes in mir auslösen, als unbändigen Hass.

Ohne so recht zu wissen, was ich tue, trete ich aus der Menge hervor und stelle mich zwischen die Reihen, so dass er mich ungebrochen sehen kann. Plötzlich wird es totenstill.

„Sieh an", zischelt Voldemort mit geblähten Nasenschlitzen. „Das Granger-Mädchen."

Ich reiße mich zusammen, versuche mit aller Kraft, die todbringende Schlange zu ignorieren, die sich um ihren Herrn windet, als würde sie nur darauf warten, mir ebenso wie zuvor Snape die Zähne in den Hals zu schlagen. Und so starre ich ihm direkt zwischen die Augen; dem fleischgewordenen Übel, das meinen besten Freund getötet hat. Ja, sogar Snape schießt mir dabei in den Kopf, denn ohne ihn wären wir nicht soweit gekommen.

„Was auch immer Sie über mich denken, Riddle, es ist mir egal."

Ein Raunen geht auf meine Worte hin durch die Menge seiner Anhänger. Doch Voldemort erhebt gebieterisch den Zauberstab und augenblicklich wird es wieder still.

Es war riskant von mir, ihn zu provozieren, indem ich ihn mit dem Namen seines verhassten Vaters anrede. Aber vielleicht wollte ich das tief in mir, um ihn auf seine Herkunft hinzuweisen.

Postwendend bekomme ich Verstärkung aus meinen eigenen Reihen: Neville tritt neben mich. Er reckt die Faust gen Himmel und ruft: „Dumbledores Armee!"

Er hat noch nicht einmal ausgesprochen, da gackert Bellatrix Lestrange los: „Da! Das ist der Aufwiegler, Herr! Longbottom."

„Ah, ich erinnere mich", entgegnet Voldemort gelassen. „Waren es nicht seine Eltern, die du in den Wahnsinn getrieben hast?"

Bella senkt ehrfürchtig den Kopf, als er zu ihr spricht. „Ja."

„Und? Wen habt ihr noch zur Verfügung?"

„Mehr als Sie denken!", platzt es aus mir heraus.

Meine Atmung geht schneller, doch der Wunsch in mir, ihm eine kleine Lektion zu erteilen, ist stärker als meine Angst. Außerdem bin ich es jenen, die für uns gekämpft haben und gefallen sind, schuldig.

„Sie haben es immer noch nicht begriffen, nicht wahr?", frage ich hart. „Harry hat sich für uns geopfert, wie es damals seine Mutter für ihn getan hat. Sie sind am Ende, Tom. Ihre Rechnung ist nicht aufgegangen. Selbst Ihr treuester Diener hat sich als loyaler Mann Dumbledores erwiesen."

Das erregt seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er reckt den Hals und macht einen Schritt auf mich zu. „Und wer sollte das sein?", fragt er in einem bedrohlichen Flüstern.

„Snape", sage ich mit fester Stimme. „Severus Snape."

Voldemort rollt die Mundwinkel zurück. Dann ertönt sein kaltes Lachen. „Das ist komisch, weißt du? Denn er ist tot."

„Selbst wenn dem so ist, hat er dennoch über Sie triumphiert. Er hat Sie all die Jahre über im Auftrag Dumbledores ausspioniert und hinters Licht geführt, weil Sie zu sehr von sich eingenommen waren, um die Wahrheit zu erkennen."

Zum ersten Mal überhaupt sehe ich, dass er verunsichert ist, denn er zögert.

„Die Wahrheit?"

„Ja. Es gab einen Schlüssel zu allem, Tom, den weder Sie, noch Harry kannten. Einzig und allein Dumbledore wusste davon."

„Einen Schlüssel sagst du?"

„Lily. Na, klingelt es jetzt, Tom?"

„Aber sie ist tot", sagt er unbeeindruckt. „Ich selbst habe sie damals getötet."

„Und damit haben Sie Ihr eigenes Todesurteil gefällt, denn Snape hat sich gegen Sie gewendet, als Sie anfingen, Harrys Mutter zu jagen."

„Wieso hätte er das tun sollen?", fragt er leise, mehr zu sich selbst, als an uns gewandt.

„Er hat sie geliebt."

Voldemorts Kopf zuckt zur Seite. „Geliebt sagst du? Er hat sie nur begehrt. Nichts weiter."

„Das ist der Unterschied zwischen uns, Tom. Sie wissen nicht, was Liebe bedeutet. Er hat sie von Anfang an geliebt und Ihnen nur etwas vorgetäuscht. Ich selbst konnte mich davon überzeugen. Er hat auch Dumbledore nicht für Sie ermordet. Er hat einem sterbenskranken Mann nur einen Gefallen getan. Deshalb hat der Zauberstab nicht funktioniert. Er gehörte niemals Snape."

„Das ist eine Lüge", zischt er aufgebracht.

So langsam glaube ich, habe ich ihn da, wo ich ihn im Stillen die ganze Zeit über haben wollte, nämlich am Ende seiner Philosophie.

„Glauben Sie das wirklich? Denken Sie nach, Tom. Snape hat Sie gebeten, Lily zu verschonen. Und Bella, was ist mit dem Schwert in Ihrem Verlies? Sie dachten, es ist echt, nicht wahr? Doch es war nur eine billige Kopie. Snape hat uns heimlich das Original zukommen lassen, damit wir die Aufgabe fortführen konnten, die Dumbledore uns aufgetragen hat."

„Das heißt, du stehst trotz deiner Übermacht so ziemlich allein da", wirft Neville plötzlich ein.

Ich sehe ihn verblüfft an. Beinahe habe ich alles um mich herum vergessen, wo ich so in Fahrt war. Doch plötzlich kehrt die Aufregung in mich zurück.

Voldemort streckt seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe und dann dauert es nicht lange und durch die Luft kommt der sprechende Hut geflogen, direkt auf ihn zu.

„Nun, Longbottom, wir werden ja sehen, ob du es ein weiteres Mal wagst, dich gegen mich zu erheben, so wie du es in den letzten Monaten getan hast."

Es geht alles so schnell, dass ich kaum realisiere, was zuerst passiert. Jedenfalls stülpt Voldemort Neville den Hut über den Kopf, der sofort in Flammen aufgeht. Im selben Moment sehe ich nicht weit von mir eine dunkle Gestalt, die sich aus den Trümmern einer umgestürzten Mauer am Rande des Schauplatzes abhebt. Ich traue meinen Augen kaum. Es scheint unmöglich, dass es sich um Snape handelt, denn schließlich war ich bei ihm, als er seinen letzten Atemzug aushauchte. Doch ich bin nicht die Einzige, die ihn sieht. McGonagall schlägt vor Schreck die Hand vor den Mund. Der Ausdruck auf ihrem faltigen Gesicht besagt deutlich, dass sie sich genau wie wir alle in ihm getäuscht hat. Und dass sie am liebsten ihre letzten Worte an ihn zurücknehmen würde, als sie ihn aus dem Schloss gejagt hat. Aber nicht nur sie ist überwältigt von ihren Gefühlen. Auch alle anderen dachten, er sei tot, nachdem Voldemort davon berichtet hatte.

Inzwischen hat Neville sich befreit und zieht das Schwert Gryffindors aus dem Hut hervor. Triumphal erhebt er es, woraufhin ein aufgeregtes Stimmengewirr die Luft erfüllt.

Ungläubig blicke ich zu Neville, dann zurück zu der Gestalt meines einstigen Professors, die jetzt in unseren Reihen steht.

Auch Bellatrix hat ihn erkannt, denn schon ertönt ein spitzer Schrei: „Severus! Dass du es wagst ..."

Wutentbrannt will sie auf ihn zu stürmen, doch Voldemort hält sie zurück.

„Sei still, Bella! Ich kann allein mit ihm verfahren!"

Ungläubig aufgrund der ungebetenen Unterbrechung dreht er sich im Kreis. Er scheint erstaunt zu sein, dass sein Plan, sich des Professors zu entledigen, nicht aufgegangen ist.

Auf einmal regen sich meine Lebensgeister. Ich fühle mich in dem, was auch immer ich hier tue, bestätigt, denn die Erleichterung, die mich durchströmt, Snape nach all der Zeit als Verbündeten zu wissen, ist so groß, dass ich sämtliche Scheu vor ihm verliere. Selbst wenn ich es riskiere, von ihm dafür gerügt zu werden, ist es mir gleich. Auch wenn ich heute sterben sollte, werde ich es mit dem Gefühl tun, das Richtige getan zu haben. Für ihn ebenso wie für alle anderen, die auf unserer Seite gekämpft haben.

„Willkommen zurück, Professor!", rufe ich lauthals zu ihm hinüber.

Snape funkelt mich postwendend mit seinen schwarzen Augen an, ohne darauf einzugehen. Doch fast ist mir, als läge etwas Rebellisches in seinem Ausdruck.

Die Geräusche auf dem Platz werden mit jeder Sekunde lauter. Dann richten sich aller Augen auf Hagrid, der einen entgeisterten Schrei loslässt.

„Harry! HARRY! Wo willst du hin?"

In dem wechselnden Chaos hat selbst Voldemort den Überblick verloren, sodass niemand bemerkt hat, wie Harry aus Hagrids Obhut verschwunden ist.

Auf einmal ertönt ein Knall in der Luft, dann stürzt ein gewaltiger Mauervorsprung auf die Seite der Todesser nieder. Aufgeschreckt weichen sie zurück. Einzig und allein Bella und Voldemort bleiben auf ihren Plätzen.

„Ihr Feiglinge!", dröhnt ihre Stimme in meine Ohren.

Da sehe ich den leibhaftigen Harry im Sprint auf Voldemort zueilen, den Zauberstab bereit zum Kampf.

„Lust auf ein Spiel, Tom?", fragt er herausfordernd. „Wie du siehst, bin ich noch immer hier."

Mir fällt ein Stein vom Herzen, als ich ihn nach diesem Schreck so quicklebendig erlebe. Einige der Todesser jedoch machen sich bei seinem Anblick an Ort und Stelle aus dem Staub, unter ihnen auch die Malfoys mitsamt Draco.

Aber auch hinter mir kommt Bewegung in die Reihen. Während Harry sich Voldemort widmet und sich ein heißes Duell zwischen ihnen anbahnt, wirft sich Molly Weasley vor Ginny, um sie davor zu bewahren, sich mit Bellatrix zu messen. Ein noch größeres Durcheinander bricht aus. Auroren und Schlossbewohner mobilisieren ihre Kräfte, um die übriggebliebenen Todesser zurückzudrängen. Da passiert es: Neville ergreift die Gelegenheit und schlägt Nagini mit einem gezielten Schwung des Schwerts den Kopf ab. Fast zeitgleich erhasche ich irgendwo im Zentrum des Tumults einen Blick auf Snape. Er atmet schwer und sieht deutlich angeschlagen aus. Doch er lebt. Seine wachen Augen sprechen Bände, als er sieht, wie Naginis sterbliche Hülle zu Boden fällt. Die Faust fest um den Zauberstab zusammengezogen lässt er den Arm sinken.

Ich muss schaudern. Auch ich fühle es: es ist vorbei. Voldemort wird sterben, denn jetzt ist es nur noch ein Streich, der uns zum Sieg über ihn fehlt. Selbst seine Unsterblichkeit ist vorüber.

Auch die anderen Kämpfe gehen nach und nach zu Ende, bis am Schluss nur noch Harry und Voldemort über den Platz toben.

„Gib es zu, Tom", ruft Harry laut. „Du hast verloren."

Im nächsten Moment versagt der Elderstab endgültig den Dienst und Voldemort wird von Harrys Fluch niedergestreckt.

xxx

Ron und ich liegen uns in den Armen. Das Gefühl, am Ende unserer Reise endlich wieder im Kreis unserer Freunde und Professoren zu stehen, ist unbeschreiblich.

Nach und nach kehrt Ruhe ein. Die Jubelschreie verstummen, es gibt noch jede Menge Arbeit. Die Verwundeten müssen versorgt werden, die Toten identifiziert. Es fällt uns schwer, uns voneinander loszulösen. Auch Harry und Ginny klammern ungläubig aneinander. Dass wir uns wieder haben, dass wir überlebt haben, ist keine Selbstverständlichkeit.

Aus den Augenwinkeln werfe ich einen Blick zum Büro des Schulleiters hoch. Ein Fenster steht offen, fast so, als würde selbst Snape dort oben das Sonnenlicht begrüßen.

Wie wird die Welt auf ihn reagieren, jetzt, wo sie die Wahrheit weiß? Hätte ich dasselbe getan, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass er noch lebt? Was hat mich überhaupt dazu bewogen, für ihn Partei zu ergreifen, wo ich ihn doch nie leiden konnte?

Ich kann mir denken, dass er nicht gerade begeistert davon ist, dass die Welt seine Geschichte erfährt. Und doch war es mir wichtig, Voldemort zu zeigen, dass er sich geirrt hat.

Fast schäme ich mich dafür, die Wahrheit über Snapes Motive ausgeplaudert zu haben, es waren schließlich seine wohlbehüteten Geheimnisse. Andererseits denke ich, dass es an der Zeit für ihn ist, nach vorne zu blicken, dem Licht entgegen.

Voldemort ist tot. Wir leben.

xxx

Harry, Ron und ich, wir sind erst mal wieder im Schloss eingezogen, um irgendetwas Nützliches zu tun. Arbeit gibt es hier genug. Außerdem sind wir so froh, wieder hier zu sein, dass wir gar nicht woanders sein wollen.

Als ich einige Tage später mit einem frischen Blumenstrauß im Krankenflügel bin, um den Bewohnern des Schlosses einen Besuch abzustatten, die nicht im St. Mungo's sind, sehe ich Snape auf einem der Betten.

Mit verschränkten Armen und überkreuzten Beinen hockt er in voller Montur auf dem Bettzeug; anders hätte ich es von ihm auch gar nicht erwartet. Er kam mir schon immer kauzig und stur vor.

Als er mich sieht, rollt er mit den Augen.

Warum er das tut, kann ich nur erahnen. Unzählige Fragen schießen mir in den Kopf. Wird er mir das, was ich vor versammelter Menge gesagt habe, je verzeihen? Wie geht es jetzt weiter? Was soll ich zu ihm sagen? Kann ich es überhaupt wagen, mich ihm zu nähern?

Ich hole tief Luft und setze mich in Bewegung – schließlich ist der Krieg vorbei.

An seinem Bett angekommen stelle ich kurzerhand den Blumenstrauß in die Vase, die auf seinem Nachttisch steht.

Er zieht die Brauen zusammen und starrt mich an.

„Was tun Sie hier, Granger?"

„Ähm, ich bringe Ihnen frische Blumen."

Postwendend legt er die Stirn in Falten. „Wozu?"

Ich senke verlegen den Blick auf die Vase und zupfte das Grünzeug zurecht. „Weil man das so macht, wenn jemand im Krankenhaus liegt."

Snape schnaubte leise vor sich hin. „Ich liege nicht. Ich sitze hier und warte darauf, dass Poppy endlich aufhört, mich zu bemuttern."

In Anbetracht der Umstände, dass ich so freizügig über seine Gefühle zu Harrys Mutter gesprochen habe, ist es vielleicht besser, wenn ich nicht erwähne, dass er wirklich ziemlich übel aussieht, obwohl er wie immer korrekt gekleidet ist. Außerdem wurde er von Nagini angefallen, weshalb es an ein Wunder grenzt, dass er überhaupt hier ist, wo wir ihn doch bereits für tot hielten.

Erst jetzt sehe ich wieder auf. Meine Wangen sind deutlich gerötet. „Wie – wie geht es Ihnen?", frage ich vorsichtig.

Einen Moment lang sieht er mich an, als würde er abwägen, welche Gemeinheiten er mir zuerst an den Kopf werfen soll. Doch dann besinnt er sich offenbar eines Besseren und schiebt von einem tiefen Seufzer begleitet seine Hände durch die Haare.

„Ich lebe noch. Wer hätte das gedacht?"

Mit zwischen meine Zähne geklemmter Lippe nicke ich. „Schön, Sie zu sehen, Professor."

Noch ehe er etwas darauf erwidern kann, drehe ich mich um und mache kehrt.

Vielleicht ist es besser, ihn nicht unbedingt jetzt wissen zu lassen, dass ich mich dazu entschieden habe, wieder vollständig in Hogwarts einzuziehen. Vorausgesetzt, McGonagall lässt mich meinen Abschluss machen. Doch eigentlich habe ich daran keine Zweifel, denn das war es, was ich immer wollte. Jetzt ist es zum Greifen nah.


End file.
